


【德梅】【ABO】Honey Peach 11

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：Alpha 德容×Omega梅西双方单身设定时间线被我改的面目全非别较真了
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 9





	【德梅】【ABO】Honey Peach 11

梅西不想和一个脑子不清醒的人去纠结什么喜欢不喜欢的问题，小男孩儿闹腾着不肯回家的余音还没散尽，下一秒，披着金毛皮的狼崽子，尖牙就刺破了后颈的皮肤，把带着辛辣气泡的桃子味信息素给他灌了个满。  
他不想在皮肉上吃苦头，只好开口哄着德容：“轻一点，我不会逃。”  
梅西看着意识涣散的alpha舔了舔犬齿上的血，摇着头笑了一下，转而又凶狠的吻上了他的嘴唇。「不会逃」是哄人的假话，抑制剂失效后重新占据身体的情热高涨，「逃不了」才是真的。  
他骗不了德容，哪怕他的小男孩儿已经被易感期信息素上头折腾得有点儿神志不清。

有时候梅西真的觉得德容挺奇怪的，总是在和他上床的时候做一些「可以但没必要」的事情，比如给一个Omega口交，过分温存地照顾他那根对于一个急于发泄欲望的alpha没什么作用的性器。  
可说真的，他喜欢德容的这些温存。  
就像他床头的那个闹钟，小男孩儿为了让他多睡一会儿，偷偷把时间改成了8:17，虽然大概连思路跳脱的皮克都get不到这个点，他就是觉得特别温柔可爱。  
像是不满意Omega的走神儿，男孩儿用灼热的、猩红的舌面不轻不重地拍打了几下某人的脆弱之源，甚至还故意伸出尖牙擦过。  
“小混蛋……”小国王重重的颤抖了一下，咬着牙喘了半天，才没有丢脸地在这短短的三个字中间掺上自己的呻吟。  
这个小混蛋前几天还在闹别扭，摆出一副再也不要和他有什么私人关联的架势来，现在他就万分主动地把自己送上对方的床，这么没骨气的时候得到的快意，真说不上是件好事。  
可这只小金鱼仿佛掐准了他的命门，得意洋洋地反复试探，把他的底线越拉越低，难道不就是仗着他的喜欢？  
他太纵容德容了。  
但又何妨更纵容一点。  
梅西想着想着自己就笑了出来，那个小混蛋舔得很卖力，又极富技巧，男孩儿那双漂亮得不像话的蓝眼睛始终自下而上地望着梅西，涣散又锐利，却全是他的影子。  
“再深一点”，Omega摸了摸年轻alpha的头发开始发号施令，同时赤霞珠味的信息素开始不受控地在空气中膨胀起来：“弗兰基会咽下去吗？”  
被蛊惑的男孩儿过分贪婪，不肯松开嘴来回答老男人的问题，脸颊被梅西的阴茎撑得鼓胀，货真价实的小金鱼点了点头，收获了Omega突如其来向上的用力一顶，甚至发出了被噎到的轻轻的呜咽声，浅色的眼睛里顿时蒙上薄薄一层潋滟的水雾。  
他的男孩儿果然忍着呛咳一滴不剩地咽了下去，再次交换深吻的时候就多了一丝腥甜而下流的意味，被Omega信息素好好安抚的男孩儿在易感期里仍然情绪失控，咬在腺体上的临时标记满足不了日益膨胀的占有欲，也给不了德容从未拥有过的安全感。  
梅西心疼地看着德容吻他的时候脸上泪痕纵横，眼泪源源不断地像断了线的珠子砸在他的心口，眼泪的主人定定地看着他，拒绝移开目光。  
“我爱你”，男孩儿愣愣的开口，声音里带着沙哑，德容下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，补上了一句完全不需要说出来的、全世界人尽皆知的保证：“真的。”  
小国王被德容这样一本正经的样子逗笑了，也跟着舔了舔嘴唇，缠满颜色的那条手臂攀上了男孩儿结实宽厚的脊背，指尖顺着脊椎一节节抚过去：“那就操我，别磨蹭。”

黑暗中爆发了今夜第一声真正快意的呻吟，是他的，也是他的。  
易感期里的金发男孩儿算不上清醒，却又足够小心翼翼，荷尔蒙异常波动下的巨大不安感淹没了德容，让男孩儿像个交配中的野兽一样叼住了Omega的后颈，又亲又咬，直到那里布满深深浅浅的红痕，直到Omega颤抖着难耐地不断催促，才心满意足的真正进入了对方。  
球王先生的勾引对于一个年轻男孩儿来说几乎称得上是大胆的，紧实有力的大腿敞开跪伏在松软的床上，浑圆的臀部高高翘起，恶意的随着男孩儿进出的动作绞紧了Omega甜蜜的通道，德容被他夹得闷哼出声。  
所以如果是梦境的话应该就没关系吧？  
迷糊的小男孩儿顺着心意，终于做了一件他肖想已久却从来没敢实践的坏事，在那圆的，白的，柔软而充满弹性的，属于梅西的屁股上，狠狠地扇了一巴掌。  
丰厚的臀肉在他不断拍击的掌心里颤抖，不一会儿就在Omega压抑不住的惊喘里泛起了绯红的色泽，指痕纵横发烫，而汗水赋予它粉红的、珍珠一般的光泽。  
这一切都让德容发疯。  
那是梅西，莱昂内尔•他妈的•梅西，他的爱人，他的上帝，是亿万人朝拜臣服的诺坎普国王，现在乖顺的雌伏在他身下任由他的动作，甚至迎合取悦着他性格里几乎从未存在过的一点儿施虐乐趣，这种反差，让本就恍惚的金发男孩儿感到了过量的窒息般的眩晕，他只觉得自己实在是太过幸运，即使是个梦，梦里也拥有了梅西这样天赐的神迹。  
欲火中烧。  
他操得又深又急，梅西没有反抗，连姿态也不甚从容，眼泪依旧不受控制，拥抱，亲吻，进入，占有，可他知道，胜利者从来都不是他。

小国王已经开始怀疑不清醒的到底是谁。  
男孩儿伏在他背后动情的叫他的名字，偶尔还夹杂着几声带着哭腔奶气的「宝贝」，有那么几个瞬间他觉得自己甚至能用敏感的腔口感知到德容膨胀的性器滚烫温度以外的形状，他被砸在他脊背上又凉又烫的眼泪撩拨地无比情动。  
带着强烈酸意的alpha信息素像有实质一样占有般地裹在他身上，他听见自己十分没出息地请求他的男孩儿轻一点，请求他的男孩儿允许他看着他。  
年长的Omega被金发的少年仁慈地翻面，阴茎在体内没有缝隙的拧转，紧接着他就在男孩儿凶狠的抽插里达到了夜晚第一个真正汹涌淋漓的高潮。  
如果德容不是胜利者，谁才是？他散落满地的衣服、鞋袜甚至内裤，不都是男孩儿所向披靡的战利品？就连他自己，也是输给了德容的筹码。  
仅仅是看着德容那双蔚蓝眼睛里的热烈和迷恋，他就知道自己此时此刻的姿态有多么的羞耻。  
他在过于激烈的撞击里被迫仰起头寻找空气，却也因此把自己脆弱的脖颈献给了他的alpha，男孩儿不客气的用齿尖碾磨他的颈侧，头埋在他的肩膀上，身下大动干戈，嘴里却低低地呜咽呻吟，仿佛一只亟待主人爱抚祈求主人注意力的金毛。  
梅西没法子，动容而艰难的转过头去吻男孩儿汗湿的眉峰。  
“弗兰基……”  
“想你……里奥”，陷在易感期里的alpha破碎脆弱的啜泣着思念：“想你……想你……快疯了……”


End file.
